plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pole Vaulting Zombie
Pole Vaulting Zombies are blonde-haired, jersey-wearing zombie track stars. They vault over the first plant they encounter, except for Tall-nuts, while they only run over the top of Spikeweeds and Spikerocks. It is the 4th zombie you will encounter in Adventure Mode. It mimics an olympic event of the same name. Overview Absorbs 17 normal damage shots. Appearance changes upon absorption of 9 normal damage shots before dying at 17 normal damage shots. Suburban Almanac Entry Pole Vaulting Zombie Pole Vaulting Zombie vaults with a pole. ]] Toughness: medium Speed: fast, then normal (after jump) Special: jumps the first plant he runs into Some zombies take it further, aspire more, push themselves beyond the normal into greatness. That's Pole Vaulting Zombie right there. That is so him. Strategy Use Tall-nuts to block the Pole Vaulting Zombies or plant cheap plants (such as a Puff-shroom) in front if it to make it lose its pole. Squash also works great, but the slow recharge time won't let you kill ''every ''Pole Vaulting Zombie. Magnet-shrooms, unfortunately, do not affect its pole, so it really reduces the chance of trying to prevent the jump without a Tall-nut. If there are two Peashooters in a row when a Pole Vaulting Zombie has just entered, they will be able to t ake it down before it gets to the end of the row (Snow Peas are effectively the same). Using Split Peas will also help since it can vault over the plant. The peas shooting backwards can kill the zombie. I, Zombie Puzzle Mode levels Deploy these to overcome obstacles, like Wall-nuts or Garlic, or for cases where a zombie in a row will not make it to the end. Pole Vaulting Zombies are possibly of the most useful zombies available in many situations, and should be used instead of Conehead Zombies as they go much faster. Never jump over a Split Pea or a Starfruit as it will fire backwards at the zombie. Trivia *When a hypnotized zombie meets a Pole Vaulting Zombie, The Pole Vaulting Zombie will not eat the zombie but he just pushes the zombie backwards while the zombie eats him. **This is probably because Pole Vaulting Zombies do not eat when they have a pole still in their hands. *In Wall-nut Bowling 2, the Giant Wall-nut is the only Wall-nut Pole Vaulting Zombie cannot jump over. *When a Pole Vaulting Zombie tries to jump over a Cherry Bomb, a Doom-shroom, or a Jalapeno when they explode, the Pole Vaulting Zombie will vaporize in midair without any ashes appearing. **The same happens when a Imp is in the air. *In I, Zombie, instead of vaulting over a brain, the Pole Vaulting Zombie loses its pole (if it still has it) once it reaches the brain. *When a Pole Vaulting Zombie dies before it vaults over a plant, its pole will disappear. *The Pole Vaulting zombie and the old Backup Dancer are the only zombies with headbands. *When a Pole Vaulting Zombie vaults over a plant, there is a "Sproing!" sound like the Jack-in-the-Box Zombie. *Although the Pole Vaulting Zombie can jump over Chompers, if the zombie is frozen, the Chomper will be able to eat it and its pole before it can do so. *The Pole Vaulting Zombie and the Football Zombie are former athletes, which may be the reason of their faster-than-normal speed. *The Pole Vaulting Zombie comes more often in the Xbox Live Arcade version. *The Pole Vaulting Zombie and the Snorkel Zombie are the only zombies that wear singlets and shorts. *When a Pole Vaulting Zombie tries to jump over a Tall-nut, stars appear around their head. The same thing happens with the Dolphin Rider Zombie and the Pogo Zombie. *The Pole cannot be taken by a Magnet-Shroom as it is not made of metal. If it was metal, the Pole Vault wouldn't bend. *The Pole Vaulting Zombie and the old Backup Dancer are the only zombies that are blonde-haired in the game. *When a Cattail is targeting a Pole Vaulting Zombie and the zombie vaults, the Spikes will act as it would if the zombie already died, but when the Pole Vaulting Zombie lands, the spike will turn around and attack the zombie again. *It is one of the 3 Zombies that can be stopped with a Tall-nut, the others are the Dolphin Rider Zombie and the Pogo Zombie. *If the Pole Vaulting Zombie runs into a Tall-nut and a Kernel-pult is in it's lane the zombie hits the Tall-nut and the Kernel-pult will throw butter causing the Pole Vaulting Zombie to be in mid-air. *In Wall-nut Bowling, when a Wall-nut was placed under the Pole Vaulting Zombie with its pole, the zombie will die with its pole. *There's a glitch that might occur if a Pole Vaulting Zombie vaults over a Torchwood into a Snow Pea, the frozen peas shot by the Snow Pea while it is getting eaten will go through the Pole Vaulting Zombie into the Torchwood without freezing or damaging the Pole Vaulter. *A weakness is the Squash, because when the Zombie jumps over it, the Squash will still squash the zombie it after it has jumped over. *In the online version, the Pole Vaulting Zombie loses an arm but no bone can be seen. However, when it falls down it can be seen. Category:Zombies Category:Day Category:I, Zombie Category:Zombies with "Medium" toughness Category:Zombies with Items Category:Day Encountered Zombies Category:Vaulting Zombies Category:Zombies with Fast Speed Category:Zombies with Almanac Entries